


Destiel Smut

by TiesAndPies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiesAndPies/pseuds/TiesAndPies
Summary: it's just smut bc that's how I work off my emotions sometimes.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	1. ~~~☆smut☆~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**~~~☆Living in the Bunker☆~~~**

Dean opened the door grumpy, his younger brother, as always, following behind him. They parted ways and Dean slammed closed his door to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, head in hands and his body decorated with cuts, bruises and wounds. The nest of vampires they were hunting were bigger than they expected, they were forced to leave before they would be killed brutally, obviously planning to come back with more people. Castiel walked in, hearing the noise of the door, and walked up to Dean. _I could_ ' _ve killed those vamps,_ Dean thought to himself, oblivious that Cas had walked in.

"Dean," Cas said softly, placing a hand on Dean's cheek, "what happened?"

"Dont want to talk about it Cas." Dean replied, a rough tone in his voice, "and dont heal me with your angelic voodoo stuff, you've barely got any left in you."

Cas rolled his eyes, kissing Dean on the forehead, healing all his wounds. Dean blushed at the small kiss, eyes a little wide with surprise. Cas dropped to his knees and looked at Dean, he did it to see his reaction of course but he was afraid Dean wouldn't like it, but in Dean's mind, it was racing, the moment going over and over again, _Does Cas like me?_ He thought to himself. His hands tightened into fists, he forgot Cas was still infront of him.

 _Oh god he's on his knees..._ Thought began going faster through his head, the thought of Cas even just putting his fingers on the rim of his Jean's turned him on a little. He began thinking about Cas sucking him off whilst hes sat there being _a good boy. Did I really just think that?_

"Dean, speak to me. What's on your mind?" Cas voice cut through the midst of his thoughts.

"Er, em...Nothing!" Dean jumped and Cas knew what was up anyways, he could hear Dean's thoughts so he put his hands on Deans thighs, slowly dragging them up his leg. Dean flushed brightly at this, hands going up a little and putting them between his legs. He turned his face away after checking that Cas couldnt see his small boner. _Please Cas._

"Please what Dean?" Cas said, Dean acknowledged this, his head snapping to look at Cas. He said it out loud, not a smart move. _Take them off Cas..._ He knew he didnt say it out loud this time, but Cas still replied, "Take what off Dean"

Cas smirked a little, hands fumbling for Dean's zipper. "Cas" Dean choked out, his face growing red. "Yes Dean?" Cas smiled, hands pulling on Dean's trousers. He slipped them off, noticing the bulge in Dean's boxers. He palmed at it, earning a whine from Dean.

"Please C-Cas," Dean stuttered "dont make me wait-" Cas pulled off Dean's boxers, setting free his huge erection. He took Dean whole in his mouth, sucking softly. Dean's hands went straight to Cas' fluffy hair, moans pouring out of his mouth. It was like music to Cas' ears so he took him deeper, bobbing his head quickly. A hand went to Dean's forehead, his grip on Cas' hair tightening until he let out a long moan, saying Cas' name.

"Not yet Dean. You're gonna hold it." Cas said, tounge licking at the slit.

"Y-Yes Cas."

"Good boy Dean." As soon as Cas said this, Dean blushed pulling away a little, precum leaking put of him. "You liked that didnt you?" Cas smiled, "now you're gonna cum in my mouth Dean, you're gonna do that for me like the good boy you are."

Dean nodded, feeling Cas' warm mouth covering his dick again. The pleasure coursing through his body began making his legs shake. He felt pressure from Cas' hands pressing down on his legs, stilling them so he can go deeper. Liquid spilled at the back of Cas' throat, going straight down.

"Good boy Dean." He said, he moved his hands around Dean's waist as Dean laid back, Cas' head falling on his stomach; he pulled Dean's shirt up a little, sucking tiny hickeys all over his chest.


	2. ~~~☆smut☆~~~

** ~~~☆highschool au☆~~~ **

Dean enjoyed spending time with Cas and he was glad they met in maths class. He may not have been smart at it but at least Cas was there to help him, even if Cas' hands weren't on the desk but under Dean's table. Dean liked to remember the one time where Cas wasnt touching him like he used to, he palmed Dean's crotch through his jeans, he was confused at that time but he smiled, Cas was just teasing him because later that day when they went to the bathrooms, god it was amazing. Cas used Dean as much as he could, long enough that it wouldn't be suspicious.

But this time Cas didnt do anything, he sat doing his work again. He had been doing this for the past few weeks and Dean was missing him, so when Cas asked Dean to go out after school today, he couldnt refuse. He called Bobby during break and he was going to pick Sammy up from school so wherever Cas was taking him, he could get there fast.

After school, Cas turned into an alleyway surprising Dean. He pushed him up against the wall, hands on his thighs, picking him up and sucking hard on his neck, "Cas- you cant- its gonna leave a mark and Bobby will know." Dean groaned out. Cas shrugged, pressing harder and Dean gave in.

"I'm sorry I couldnt do anything to you during class and school," Cas said inbetween kisses and bites, "Family caught me with hickeys on my neck and because my sister is in my class, she was watching me."

Dean nodded as Cas used a hand to pull off Dean's jeans, "Do you understand, Dean?" When there was no reply, other than moans from Dean grinding into Cas' hand, he asked again after slapping Dean's thigh, "Yes Sir."

"Good boy." Cas, being prepared as he always is, pulled out a bottle, lube spreading on his fingers, "Now Dean, I'm gonna give you something different today and you are going to enjoy it."

He rubbed his finger slowly over Dean's slit, trying to work it over carefully. Cas mumbled, "You do remember the safe words right? Red and Orange." Dean nodded, whimpering from the tiny amount of friction. The whimpers became louder until Dean was basically screaming, Cas placed his hand over his mouth to keep Dean quiet, "Shut up slut." Castiel pulled his hand away, Dean bitting hard on his lip. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his spare jumper out his bag, managing to keep Dean against the wall, he shoved the sleeve into Dean's mouth. A finger slipped into Dean's dick, earning a moan of pure bliss from the younger Winchester. Cas smiled wickedly and began pumping quicker leaving Dean gasping for air. His hands raked at Cas' back, leaving small scrapes along his shoulder blades. He spat out the sleeve stuttering, "C-can I cum pplease Cas?"

He nodded, smiling at the thought that Dean was oblivious to what he'll make him do. He put the sleeve back into Dean's mouth, using the rest of the jumper to make sure he doesnt get cum everywhere. Dean screamed Cas' name into the jumper as he came. He panted heavily, realising that Cas slipped another finger in, still pumping in and out and going deeper. Everytime Dean came Cas added another finger until- "Orange, ccant take anymore ffingers."

Cas nodded, leaving the three in, "Do you want to stop Dean or do you want me to be more gentle?"

"Please dont stop Castiel." So Cas carried on, stopping when tears were down Dean's cheeks, stinging his eyes. He slid his jeans back onto him, letting Dean stand, "You did so well for me." Cas said softly, wiping Dean's tears of pleasure away; he held him close, kissing his cheek softly.


	3. ~~~☆Trans!Destiel☆~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT fetishizing trans people. This is based off of what me and my bf (who r both trans) wanna do bc I want a destiel version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ftm!destiel and they have had top surgery. Castiel is planning to get bottom surgery soon.

Dean sat on his bed, waiting for Castiel to come home from the shops. They went to a motel room, the cheapest one they could find. Walls ragged and paint chipping off. His bare body cold from the air clinging to him. He looked down, smiled at the scars underneath his chest. He never moved his hand though, from further beneath that. He hated down there but he decided against the surgery. He didnt like the idea of having to take testosterone for a few years, too long, he didnt like needles either. The noise if the door opening and closing was heard, plastic bag dropped to the floor.

"So is this good or bad?" Castiel said, hoping Ddan didnt strip just too look at his genitals. He knew he hated them so much. A breathe, he didnt know he had been holding in escaped his mouth, the words "good" making him smile. Castiel picked up the bag, putting it on the counter before digging into his suitcase to find his clean strap on. He stripped his clothing, attaching it to himself before lying on the bed behind a confused Dean.

"Ride it baby." Dean nodded, sinking onto it slowly, a little nervous spark in his eyes. Cas saw this placing his hands on his waist, helping Dean to start moving and grinding. A moan flooded out of Dean's mouth, leaving a smile printed onto Castiels face.


End file.
